


Tell No Body

by FarmlandTensions



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarmlandTensions/pseuds/FarmlandTensions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For day three of Ereri Week 2015 - Caught in the Act.</p><p>Famous musician Levi Ackerman stops by a stranger’s house when his car breaks down, and finds her son knows exactly who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell No Body

Levi Ackerman had never intended to be famous. He got into the business purely for the music, not for the fame or the money or the fangirls. When he made it big, his publicist insist on the look, the photoshoots. He had never expected to become a sex icon but it had happened anyway, and the money that came with it wasn’t exactly a small amount.

 

But some things he stuck to. He didn’t want limousines, he didn’t want to wear fancy designed clothes anywhere he didn’t have to, and didn’t need anyone to do his damn shopping for him. He was an adult man and he could get his own fucking groceries and drive his own fucking car, and he had never had problems with this before.

 

That is, until the day his car broke down. No amount of hitting the steering wheel and cursing was making the engine obey his wishes. And he’d had to get out and push the damn thing off the road by himself, in the rain.

 

Once it was out of the way of potential traffic, he sat back in the driver seat and leaned back into it, closing his eyes. His bangs were soaked through and sticking to his forehead, raindrops trickling down his pale face. He sat for a couple of moments, regaining his calm, before he pulled out his phone to call someone to come tow the car or pick him up.

 

Only his phone screen didn’t light up. He tried multiple times to get it to work, to no avail. He held down the button to turn it on, thinking he’d turned it off without realising, only to see the empty battery graphic flash up for a second before it died again.

 

He threw the phone onto the passenger seat, leaned his head against the steering wheel, and let out a roar of frustration.

 

Once he got his breathing level again, he stepped out of the car and into the downpour. He made his way quickly to the door of the nearest house and rang the bell, waiting as patiently as he could for someone to answer and hoping it wasn’t someone who would recognise him.

 

The woman who opened the door didn’t look much older than himself. There were signs of wrinkles around her eyes, but her face seemed youthful overall. Levi figured

she could be in her forties, but if she was she was looking good on it. She was wearing an apron and smiling lightly at him, it didn’t look like she knew who he was, which was a relief.

 

“Good morning, ma’am. My car has just broken down outside, I was wondering if I could use your phone.”

 

She gasped and looked genuinely concerned.

 

“Oh, you poor dear. Of course you can use the phone, come in from the rain.”

“No, it’s quite alright, I’ll just call a mechanic and wait in the car.”

 

She frowned and shook her head sternly at him, and his immediate thought was that she was definitely a mother.

 

“No, no, that won’t do. Come inside and I’ll put on the kettle for some tea. You can wait in here until someone arrives to help you.”

 

He saw no point in arguing after that, just nodded and said thanks as he stepped in and wiped his feet on the mat inside the door.

 

She ushered him through to her kitchen and put on the kettle before leaving the room to fetch the phone for him to use. He called a mechanic and gave details of where to find the car, and decided not to bother calling someone to pick him up if this woman was willing to let him take refuge in her home while he waited.

 

The woman was very polite, very pleasant. Levi was never much of a people person, but he was relieved to be treated like an ordinary guy for once. It was mostly just small talk, sitting at a quaint kitchen table with a steaming mug of tea in his hands. Very domestic.

 

He saw the woman frown over his shoulder about the same time he heard shuffling behind him, and he turned to look at the door as she started talking to someone else.

 

“Eren, put that away, we have a guest.”

 

And standing behind him was a very sleepy teenager. He couldn’t have been over fifteen, wearing baggy boxer shorts and a loose band t-shirt, his eyes were barely open and his hair was beyond any help a comb could give him. But what drew Levi’s attention was what the boy was hugging to his side. A long, slender pillow, almost as tall as the boy himself. And printed on it was a photo Levi knew all too well. A photo of himself, from one of the more risque photo shoots he’d been dragged to a couple of years back. In it he was wearing tight leather pants, and not much else, glaring up at the camera in as sensual a manner as they could make him. And there he was, printed on a pillow, hugged tightly to the side of some fifteen-year-old kid whose kitchen he was sitting in sipping tea.

 

The atmosphere in the room felt tense as he dragged his eyes up to meet the boy’s. It seemed to take a while for the kid to recognise him, but then his eyes were wide in an instant, the pillow dropped as his mouth flapped open and closed, unable to get words out.

 

His mother rushed to his side and ushered him out the door with the frown still on her face as the boy kept gaping. When he was out of sight, she came back and apologised, picking up the dropped pillow as she did so.

 

“I’m so sorry, that’s my son, Eren. He’s just going through a phase, got an infatuation on some music idol, you know how it is.”

 

She put the pillow in a cupboard and went to close it so Levi couldn’t see it, probably hoping he hadn’t noticed it was a man on it rather than the half-naked woman a young boy should be expected to ogle over. She paused for a moment as she was closing the cupboard door, and when she turned to Levi after shutting the door she scrutinised him for a second. He felt a pool of dread in the pit of his stomach as he gulped down another mouthful of tea.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so rude. I never asked what it is you do.”

 

Levi swallowed and cleared his throat.

 

“I’m… a musician.”

 

The look on her face told him that he had just confirmed her suspicions, and he had no doubt now that she recognised him as the half-naked man her teenaged son spooned a photo of at night. She didn’t say anything about it, however. Just sat back down and went back to her tea and small talk. Levi felt a little embarrassed but he reckoned the woman in front of him probably did too. After all, they’d both just seen her half-asleep teenaged son clinging to a body pillow with a barely safe for work photo of Levi printed on it. But they kept up the small talk until the mechanic arrived and told Levi that the car would need to be towed.

 

He swore under his breath and then asked if he could borrow the woman’s phone again to call a friend to pick him up. And as he waited for Hanji to arrive, the boy appeared back down the stairs. He was fully dressed this time, but judging by the shade of red his face turned when he made eye contact with Levi, he’d thought he left when the mechanic arrived.

 

“Eren dear, Mr. Levi here says he’s a musician. You should play your guitar for him.”

 

Levi hadn’t thought the kid’s face could get any more red, but it certainly tried.

 

“N-no that’s okay,” He spluttered as he made his way past Levi without looking at him, “Where’s um, where’s the… y’know, the thing?”

 

“It’s in the cupboard dearest, but I don’t think you should take that out when we have company.”

 

The boy proceeded to ignore his mother, pulling the pillow out of the cupboard and facing it towards himself as he shuffled past Levi again.

 

“Do you want me to sign it?”

 

The boy froze and stared at Levi.

 

“Um, what?”

 

Levi nodded at the pillow, watching all the boy’s blood rush to his face.

 

“Your pillow. Do you want me to sign it?”

 

“N-no, that’s okay. That’s alright. It’s just- it’s just a pillow, nothing to sign.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow and watched the boy as he hurried out of the room. When he looked back at the woman, she had a smug look on her face. Like embarrassing her son was a great achievement. Levi was happy to oblige, it made him feel more in control of the situation.

 

When Hanji arrived to pick him up, he made his way to the front door. He was thanking the woman for her tea and hospitality when her son arrived down the stairs with a sharpie and a CD and a bashful look on his face. And Levi signed it and handed it back to the boy, and watched his face as he read what he had written.

 

“Dearest Eren,

 

Nice Pillow. Don't let it get too stained.

 

Levi”

 

 


End file.
